


Murphy's Law

by zenelly



Series: Leopika Week 2016 [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: Written for Leopika Week 2016, Day 3: Blue/Possibilities.

  Any one of a hundred things could have gone differently.





	

Any one of a hundred things could have gone differently.

Leorio could have not been late leaving home, which made him miss his bus. It could have not rained, soaking him to the bone. He could have not forgotten his homework back at Mito’s house. He could have not stopped in at the coffee shop, only to find that the line stretched out the door, because of course it did, and some asshole in front of him got the last of his favorite brew. He could have not been late to another of his classes and in a pissy mood because of the aforementioned coffee incident.

And all of this could have meant that he would not have been in the right place and the eact right moment to be striding down the sidewalk as a blond turned the corner a bit too fast and ran right into him.

And spilling his hard-won (wrong) coffee out onto the pavement.

And the blond.

Leorio can  _ hear _ his patience snap, above the rush of remorse and concern.

“Hey, watch where you’re fucking going,” is about the kindest thing he says for the next five solid minutes that he spends yelling at the guy.

What, he’s late for class already. His day’s just fucking ruined. Might as well milk it.

“IF you’re quite done being an overdramatic windbag,” the blond says icily a few minutes into Leorio’s verbal tirade, “I need to go change. Watch where  _ you’re _ going next time, asshole.”

Leorio finally, finally, lets the haze of rage recede enough to register more about the person he ran into than just “Blond” and “Short” and-

is absolutely gobsmacked.

Because Leorio has just yelled at the most beautiful person he’s ever laid eyes on. And spilled coffee on him. He’s lithe and golden and even in the dull light from the overcast sky, he seems as though to glow, and other more poetic bullshit that Leorio’s brain is just summing up as “Damn” followed by a low, impressed whistle.

Today is a _ disaster _ .

And he bites back the fatalistic streak of “I’ve ruined everything” and reaches out to grab the guy’s shoulder. The beautiful man turns on him quickly enough that Leorio swears he almost loses his hand, but he gestures placatingly, words tumbling out of his mouth before he can think to stop them. 

“Look, I’m sorry, today has been not that great, and I totally just took it out on you for no reason, and I am so sorry. Can I… Can I make it up to you somehow? Like, buy you a new sweater or … something? This is all my fault.”

Leorio is eyed up, the blond staring at him suspiciously, before he sniffs and turns. Leorio watches him  go, deflating as the most beautiful stranger he’s ever met walks away. There’s a pause, the distinct sound of shoes scraping on wet pavement.

“Well?” the stranger says expectantly.

Leorio looks up. And puffs back up again because he’s being waited on, the man standing a few feet away and looking back at him. “Yeah, sorry! Sorry, I was. Uh. It doesn’t matter,” Leorio stammers as he quickly catches up.

They walk in silence.

“I’m Leorio, by the way,” Leorio offers after a moment.

There is a long pause before he gets a reply. The beautiful young man seems to be thinking it over, but finally, he shakes his head in a fall of golden hair. “Kurapika. Nice to meet you, properly this time.”

(He could have not reached out.)

“Yeah, and again, I’m sorry I shouted, I wasn’t thinking.”

(He could have just let him go.)

Kurapika slants a quicksilver smile at him. “I get the feeling that isn’t quite unusual.”

(So many things could have been different.)

Leorio sputters, a flush rising to his cheeks as he rubs the back of his neck. “Shut up, I think plenty.”

(But this time, at least, he managed to get it right.)


End file.
